The Wolf's Revenge chapter 2 (Fishnapped!
Later that night, the Darkwing Duck characters are asleep in the haystack. But suddenly the villains got inside. When they got inside, they saw Neptunia sleeping on Orson's couch that she read too many books to read. Wart then sacks Neptunia and captured her. Neptunia woke up and started to gagged. Back at the villains hideout, Wart released Neptunia in the floor, as Neptunia gasped in horror. "Not you guys again!" Neptunia shouted. "Did you miss us, little Neptunia? We sure miss you." Bushroot said. "Let me go, you... you villain!" Neptunia snapped furiously at Negaduck. "Aww. Villain or no, Neptunia." Negaduck said, as he give her a kiss her on the head. "Daddies' are going to love you. Coochy-coochy-coo." Now excuse me, I'll be inside." Negaduck carries Neptunia inside the bedroom, then puts her to bed as he said, "I've now seen the past, to our glorious, returned... to power..." Neptunia gulps nervously as she explained, "But, I don't want--" "HUSH!" Negaduck cuts off of her. as he continues quietly in the sweet, soft tone, "Hush my little one. You must be exhausted." The he tucks the blanket onto her body as Negaduck rubs Neptunia's forehead, he sings. *Negaduck: Sleep, my little Neptunia Let your dreams take wing One day when you're a villainess, You will be a queen. He give Neptunia a kiss on a cheek as he turns off the lights. "Goodnight." Neptunia said, nervously. "Goodnight, my little princess." Negaduck said as he slowly close the door continued to say in the evil tone, "Tomorrow your training intensifies..." *Negaduck: I've been exiled persecuted Left alone with no defense When I think what my twin did I get a little tense. But I dream and dream so pretty that I don't feel so depress 'cause I am really a ducky And it help me get some rest. The sound of Darkwing Duck's dying gasp! His daughter squealing in my grasp! Morgana Maccawber's mournful cry! That's my lullaby!! Now that past I try forgetting and my foes I could forget Trouble is I know what's peddling And they help me let them live. *Megavolt: So you found yourself so somebody Who chase Darkwing Duck up a tree. *Negaduck: All the battle make me bloody But that kind of works for me. The melody of angry growls! A counterpoint painful howls! A symphony of death, oh my! THAT'S MY LULLABY!!! Tauras Bullba is gone But Negaduck is still around (snuggles Neptunia) To love this little Neptunia. (kisses Neptunia on the cheek) 'till she learns to be a killer! Until now she'll be my queen! *Quackerjack: My, my, my, my, my. She felt drowsy. *Bushroot: She just a precious little thing. *Liquidator: One day when you're a villainess... *Negaduck: You will be a queen! A pounding of the drums of war! The poor little helpless Neptunia's mighty queen! *Megavolt: Kill Darkwing Duck! *Bushroot: Stab Darkwing Duck! *Negaduck: I can hear the screaming! *Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator and Quackerjack: We're all gonna die! *Negaduck: Pay back time is nearing! And then our flag will fly! Against of blood red sky! ◾Fearsome Five: THAT'S MY LULLABYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! ◾Negaduck: *laughs evilly*